No One Knew Much About Sakura
by Chulseh
Summary: The events of Sakura's past push her to take a more sinister approach to life; plans of revenge, fake personality. See how it unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

A complicated, painful and mysterious past, which should never be burdened to a young child or anyone for that matter, shrouded itself around a certain man. A man that kept his closest friends at an arm's length in order to save himself the heart ache of losing them to the Shinobi lifestyle. But it never worked.

Despite this person's efforts he always felt weighed down by guilt and pain at losing a loved one, it affected him deeper than anyone could imagine yet he could forget his troubles when it came to putting himself on the line for his village. His existence was to serve his Hokage and his village without hesitation; his way of repenting for his past mistakes.

Described as a hardened Shinobi veteran with a mop of silver hair and mismatched eyes of red and black. He wore the standard green flak jacket, accustomed to that of Konoha's Jounin and his leaf hitai-ate tied at an angle to cover his left eye. The more curious feature of his attire being the navy mask he wore to cover his face, a metaphorical and physical representation of his want to stay in the shadows, unknown.

Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

Rain poured profusely, soaking the Ninja known to have copied and mastered over 1000 jutsu. He had no idea how long he had been standing at the memorial grounds where he so frequently visited.

He was just staring at the names of his deceased companions, losing all track of time, plagued with his thoughts of guilt and regret. He concentrated on a single drop of rain that had seeped and dispersed into the crack of a certain name carving, seeming to step out of his trance; he gently crouched at the foot of the stone pillar and affectionately traced the engraved calligraphy with a rough finger.

"Old friend" Kakashi whispered gently, beginning the one of many one-sided conversations, letting his head droop.

He realised to himself that it was night time, the sky had progressed from a dull blue to a blanket of grey and finally a navy coverlet of rain clouds, signalling he had been there for quite some time.

Giving in to the cold, he gently retreated from the grounds, saving his conversation for another time.


	2. Chapter 2

No One Knew Much About Sakura Chapter 2

Kakashi felt a momentary weight lifted off of his shoulders when he awoke the next day. Feeling a strange sense of motivation he shifted his weight so he was sitting on the edge of his bed, elbows resting on his knees.

He took a deep breath in, ruffled his unruly mop of silver bed head and stood up.

The copy nin's bedroom consisted of a double bed with a kunai covered throw over and a dull blue duvet; a desk featuring overdue paperwork and two picture frames with a snap shot of Team 7 and Team Minato. The rest of the room was minimalistic, which suited Kakashi just fine.

The single door in the room lead to a lengthy hall way, directly opposite was a door leading to a communal bathroom and the next door on the right lead to the communal kitchen living room area.

The rest of the hall way was occupied by other elite Jonin such as the senbon user Genma, Taijutsu expert Might Guy, and the Third Hokage's son Asuma. Together on the top floor of the apartment building they have a well established bachelor's pad. They all happily share the communal areas and enjoy the lower rental fees.

Kakashi slipped into some baggy standard Jonin pants and a tight fitted sleeveless top with attached mask. He decided against wearing his hitai-ate on his rare second day off in a row.

He stretched his arms up and bent his back ever so slightly, feeling his muscles tighten and relax as he leisurely extended further. Repeating the process a few times he then bent forward, easily touching his toes, feeling the stretch shoot down the back of his legs. The well-built man let out a relaxed sigh.

He suddenly dropped to the floor, lying on his back with his knees bent and began to do sit ups at an abnormally fast pace. After a while, to increase the difficulty, he began to add a twist with each repetition and eventually felt the desired burn in his abdominal muscles. Fighting through the build up of lactic acid he continued until he was slightly out of breath.

Swiftly re-positioning his body ready for press ups, he slowly lowered so his chin almost touched the floor, his elbows bent yet the rest of his body remained straight and tensed. His biceps easily worked as his pushed his body weight up, again repeating and increasing the pace.

Still unsatisfied and still feeling motivated, if not excited, he sprang to his bedroom window ledge, pushed the glass open and leapt outside.

He felt a slight thrill from jumping from the top floor of a four story building, never in any real danger; he focused chakra to the soles of his feet to reduce the impact.

His feet met the compact earth with catlike delicacy and near silence due to his expert ninja skills. A few civilian heads turned at the sudden appearance however they were unfazed as Shinobi pop out of nowhere everywhere around the village.

Kakashi pushed from the soles of his feet and sprinted at full tilt in the first direction he chose. His heart was beginning to pump faster with each bound. He had no particular destination; he just had the urge to run flat out for as long as possible.

This morning's weather was chilled with odd clouds dotted in the sky, contrastingly happier than yesterday's dark and abysmal coverlet.

Keeping up the pace Kakashi took a deep breath in, the cold air chilling his nostrils and filling his throat. It felt fresh and clean.

He reacted on impulse, flitting left and right down different streets, occasionally jumping to random roof tops only to return to the floor on the other side; this confused a few people who saw a flash of silver disappear only to reappear minutes later.

Kakashi raced past a few food stalls, swiftly taking in the sounds of sizzling and clinking metal as well as the fleeting smells of spices and meat. He was running in a less central part of Konoha so he didn't have the problem of running in to anyone or disturbing them. He noticed the ground change from brown to green, feeling his feet more padded due to the thick grass and realised he was now heading towards the training ground.

Fast approaching was the metal fence, he responded by concentrating chakra to his feet ensuring he'd easily jump the obstruction. He did just that and continued to run straight in the vast expanse of grass.

Kakashi still didn't feel out of breath so he darted towards the wooded area of the training ground, leapt into the trees and treated it as an obstacle course, having to dodge sudden appearing branches and changing direction upon impulse, this was more invigorating and was starting to pump his elite trained physique.

He brought his energetic dash to an end by focusing chakra to his now clenched fist, still moving, he pushed off of a branch and used the momentum to connect his fist to a tree in a bone/ bark shattering punch, similar in effect to that of Sakura Haruno or the Hokage; Tsunade.

The silver haired Jonin landed on his feet, his hand throbbing in bearable pain. He watched the tree slowly react to his unjustified attack. He heard a symphony of cracks, seeing a few splinters shatter in different directions, the tree then toppled over, Kakashi simply watched as a satisfied grin on his face appeared, hidden by his mask.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

An angry pink haired Kunoichi appeared amongst fallen bushes looking quite dishevelled. A vein in her forehead began to pulsate.

"Yo" Kakakashi responded, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and showing a friendly eye crease.

"YO? I'LL SHOW YOU YO!" The female ninja charged at Kakashi, a green hue appearing around her fist, more intense than what Kakashi had just previously achieved.

Kakashi instinctively ducked, allowing the deadly fist to hook over his head, he then spun on his heels and followed the female's momentum, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back in the hopes of safely restraining her.

No luck.

She managed to elbow him in the sternum, momentarily winding him, but not long enough for her to take advantage of; she released a flurry of kicks and punches to which the superior Jonin easily blocked.

Suddenly Kakashi felt himself backed up to a tree and another glowing green fist came speeding towards his face, he ducked again and caught the Kunoichi in mid lunge yet her fist still connected with the tree, instantly shattering and dispersing shards everywhere in a much more intense manner than when he attempted it.

"A tree destroyed the proper way." Kakashi breathed a sigh of relieved as the less angry female ninja let out an 'hmph' in his arms.

A few seconds of silence passed, he looked at his captive, her pink hair falling delicately into her face, her pale skin beautifully contrasting against her candy coloured locks. Her pink lips.

Deep green orbs met with a single dark onyx eye.

She slapped his shoulder and wriggled out of his loosened grip. "Idiot" was all she said, dusting herself down.

Feeling the awkwardness creep in, Kakashi spoke up to try and ease things.

"Basic ninja training, dodging..." He couldn't help but tease.

"I fell asleep! I didn't expect a tree to just fall out of nowhere!" She started to pout.

"Sleeping...in a training ground...where trees, kunai and jutsu could appear out of nowhere..." He had earned a punch so he simply shielded his face with his arms in mock preparation, knowing full well the girl in front of him could knock him out if she wanted to; luckily she didn't.

With that she chuckled and lowered herself to the ground so she could lie down to watch the grey clouds float by.

Kakashi in turn lowered himself to lean on what remains of the tree, fortunately she didn't uproot it. His heart rate had slowed considerably and was starting to feel the effects of his work out and the impromptu sparring session.

He stretched his left arm across his body and used his right arm to lock his elbow in place and bring it closer to his body, stretching out his shoulder muscles and repeating the process with his other arm.

Locking his knees together with his legs out straight he then half heartedly tried to touch his toes however he caught those deep jade green eyes looking at him, responding with a friendly eye crease. She seemed embarrassed the Jonin thought to himself but cast all thoughts aside as the Kunoichi got up and walked towards him.

"Looks like you could do with a hand if an elite Shinobi such as yourself can't even touch his toes" She was mocking him, which he deserved seeing as he teased her earlier.

"Sakura..." he began to protest but she already roughly pushed him down, their backs resting on each other and her feet pushing on the tree stump.

His spiky unruly hair flopped forward in response to the force yet he was grateful for the help. She pushed again, attempting to get Kakashi to put his head on his knee or drive it into the ground, he wasn't too sure but it allowed his back and leg muscles to pull creating a relieving burn.

"Basic ninja training...detecting Chakra signatures." She mused.


End file.
